Safety
by TheGirlWrites
Summary: Full Summary inside.


**Title:**  
**Books****:** Harry Potter & _Vampire Academy_  
**Chapter:** 1  
**Author:** TheGirlWrites  
**Rating:** T for now  
**Pairings: **You'll soon see :)  
**Warnings:** OoC, AU. This is set in an alternate 7th year for Harry's Year. I have read the first book of Bloodlines, but this is set around the time of the last book, before Rose was arrested. Queen Tatiana is still alive, as is Dumbledore.  
**Summary:** As the Dragomir line is now up to two, people of the Moroi Society would think that Vasilisa Dragomir is safe now. But Tatiana disagrees. She believes the two girls should be moved into a different community, where vampires – mainly Strigoi – are exiled. After consultation with the Minister of Magic – now Kingsley Shacklebolt – it is agreed that Hogwarts is the sisters best hope of safety. But it seems it's not only the Strigoi that want the Dragomir blood as the next enemy is a lot closer than they first thought.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

As the trio sat down to their first breakfast of the school year, they noticed the owls swoop in from the Owlery and outside. As the two wizards were to busy eating to notice their male, Hermione took the letter from Hedwig's ankle, untying the ribbon which had become familiar over the years. It was from Dumbledore. Hermione glanced over at the teachers table, and sure enough the Headmasters seat was empty, as was the Defence against the Dark Arts Professors seat. This was odd as Professor Dumbledore had managed to find a Professor before term started every single year. She nudged the boys to get their attention before unfolding the parchment.

"Should I read it now or somewhere less busy?" Hermione asked.

"Just get it over with," Harry said. "No one will here us in here."

"Okay," she said. "_Harry, Ron and Hermione. Once again I must ask too much of you and I completely understand if you wish to withdraw from this duty. However it would be of a great help if you were able to. As you may be aware, our Defence against the Dark Arts teacher has not arrived yet. This is because they are currently undergoing training as they are not very adept at using a wand. This is because they use a different kind of magic to us. The matter is, is that they are bringing some new students with them. They are not the main focus of this transition but a student, the Professor is simply accompanying them as they use the same magic as the girl. However, the girl is in great danger, maybe even more so than Harry, and Hogwarts has been deemed the safest place for the Princess. She will be accompanied by four friends, a younger sister, and two older guards to protect her, not including our new Professor. However, she and her group will need some people of her own age in order to enjoy as natural a social life as they can. This is where you are needed. If you accept, please come to my office during lunch along with Miss Weasley or Miss Lovegood. Due to the intensity of this trip, and due to the Princesses fragile status, it must be asked that you keep it to as little people as possible. Professor Dumbledore._"

"That's odd," Harry remarked. "He never gives us the whole story in writing. He usually tells us to meet him at a certain time, leaving out every single detail."

"Maybe this information cannot be overheard," Hermione observed. "I mean, once this is memorised, it can easily be destroyed."

"What are you thinking?" Ron asked. "What should we do?"

"What we always do," Harry said, slightly wearily. "Exactly what Dumbledore says."

**Vladimirs Academy**

"Are you sure this is safe?" Lissa asked, pointing to the green flames in front of her.

"So the Wizards say," Kirova replied, though she didn't seem certain herself.

"I assure you," Tonks said beaming, her gleaming white teeth the same shade as her hair, "It's perfectly safe. I've used it for seventeen years and it's only ever gone wrong seven times, and most of those were just me missing my stop!"

Lissa looked back at Rose uncertainly. Rose took a step forward, her eyes narrowed at Tonks. "Is there any way of communicating with this fireplace once we get to this school?"

"Sure," Tonks said, her smile fading slightly. "Wizards communicate all the time through fireplaces. People just complain it's a little uncomfortable."

"I'll go first then," Rose said. "And let Lissa know everything is fine once I get there."

"I'll go too," Eddie said firmly.

"And me," Adrian said.

"Look, we're all going sooner or later so it doesn't really matter does it?" Christian asked.

"Right, well," Rose said. "We'll all go out on our own except Lissa, who will go with Tonks."

Rose stepped forward and the green flames died down. She took a handful of dust and stepped into the fireplace, bracing for the pain but none came. If anything, it was like a slight tickle. Rose kept her Guardian face on though, resisting the urge to smile at the sensation. She ran over the pronunciation of the school name in her head like a mantra for a few moments before throwing the dust to her feet. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The trio arrived at the Headmasters Office just after the the bell rang for lunch, after meeting Luna and Ginny. After some complaining from Ron that they weren't getting to eat lunch, they finally arrived at the Gargoyle, gave in the new password, which had been scribbled onto the end of Dumbledore's letter. They knocked on the door, before entering. Inside, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and the Minister were all standing around a fireplace. They hurried inside and waited for someone to speak.

"If all goes to plan," Kingsley informed them, "Our first visitor should be arriving any time now."

As soon as he'd finished speaking the flames in the fireplace rose up and soon a girl around Ron's height was scanning the room.

"Miss Hathaway?" Dumbledore asked.

The girl nodded, and, after apparently deeming the room safe, stepped out of the fireplace and shook the Headmasters hand. She then nodded at everyone else in the room. She then spun around and placed her upper half back into the flames, telling her companions that everything had gone well. Soon, everyone else was in the office. Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes as they noticed the boys were practically drooling at the Princess.

"Welcome to our new guests," he started. "These five will take you around the school and help you settle in. Here are your new timetables. We'll just sort you into your houses now."

Dumbledore walked over to the sorting hat as McGonagall brought a stool into the room. He pulled it down from the cabinet as the creases formed a face as the Sorting Hat came to life.

"Princess," McGonagall said. "If you'd like to take a seat."

Lissa hesitantly took a seat, her eyes flickering to Rose for comfort. Rose smiled at her as the hat was placed on top of her blonde curls. The Sorting Hat stayed quiet for a few moments before announcing, "Ravenclaw!"

Lissa smiled hopefully, looking around for some sort of answer. Luna, who had stayed quiet until now smiled at the girl, "You're in my house!"

"Great!" Lissa beamed, jumping up. She took her place next to Rose once more as Jill sat on the stool to be sorted.

"Hufflepuff!" The Sorting hat shouted. The younger girl smiled as she stood up.

"Who's in Hufflepuff in Jill's year?" Rose asked.

"I only know of Leanne," Ginny replied. "But I'm sure you'll find someone in class. Leanne's nice though. I'll introduce you if you want."

"Thank you," Jill said, her eyes wide. "I hope it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all," Ginny smiled.

Christian took the seat next and after much less deliberation, the Sorting Hat shouted, "Slytherin!"

Lissa's smile faded as she noticed the wizards looks, "What's wrong?"

"Well," Ron started.

Hermione nudged him and glanced at Snape, "Nothing. Right Ron?"

"Erm, right," Ron said.

Christian looked at them for a minute, confused, before rising, letting Rose sit down. After barely two seconds the Hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

After Sydney had been put in Ravenclaw with Lissa and Adrian and Eddie had been put in Gryffindor with Rose, the Sorting Hat was put away. After being told about where their first lessons were, Sonia and Dimitri were asked to stay for a meeting. On the way out, Dumbledore stopped them, "I hope you all settle in well at Hogwarts."


End file.
